Boarding School
by Caitlin540
Summary: Kagome goes to Boarding School and meets with her cousin Miroku on the way there. Now its up to him, and his friends to show her what Boarding School is all about. Bleach/InuYasha crossover! Please read summary is baddd.


p align"center"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- CRASH br /br /br /The Black and Gray alarm clock was hurrled into the wall and fell to the ground. There was a groan from the bed as a 16 yeared old girl Kagome Higurashi got out of bed. Noticing the alarm clock on the fell she mummbled "Oh Shit." "Kagome honey wake up!" Came a yell from downstairs."I'm up!"Kagome yelled back down. A little boy about the age of 11 appered in Kagome's doorway. " What do you want Sota?" Kagome asked to the little boy. "Nothing I was just wanting to say goodbye before you go to boarding school for 4 years." Sota said running over to Kagome and hugging her.Kagome hugged him back and replied "Don't worry I'll see you during the Holidays." Sota nodded and walked out of the room leaving Kagome alone. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Next she put on some black hip huggers,a dark red shirt that said 'Your just jealous that your boyfriend is dating me',an black sweat shirt and black and gray Nikes. Next she put on some black mascara and some dark red lipstick. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror she was very pretty she has long raven hair that went down to her waist with red and blue highlight.She was very skinny. Kagome walked downstairs and saw her mom. "Hey mom I should be going my bus will be here in 5 mins." Kagome said. "Ok Kagome I'll miss you see you at Christmas." Kagome's mom said hugging her daughter. Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and said one last good-bye to her mom and Sota. Kagoma walked down the street and to the bus stop. The bus pulled up and Kagoma got on there was a lot of people on. Kagome found her cousin Miroku and walked to the back and sat down next to him. The bus left Kagome felt like she sat there for 2 hours,but it was only 30 mins before the bus pulled up. "Welcome to the Hell Hole of schools."Kagome mumbled.  
Kagome and Miroku got off of the bus. And walked into the school. "Hey Kagome we need to go get you a scudule first." Miroku said. Kagome nodded her head as she followed Miroku. Once Kagome got to the front desk she asked the secritary "Yo, I'm new in school I need a scudule." the secritary looked at her "Name." She asked. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied. THe secritary looked around in the files then said " Here we go your scudule and your dorm room key." she handed it to Kagome. Kagome said thanks. Then she heard shouting out to Miroku. Kagome look at Miroku who had a mortified look on his face."Whats wrong 'Roku?"Kagome asked. Kagome look around the crowd spotting a brown haired girl and a silver haired Hanyou following her. "Hide me."Miroku pleaded as he hid behind Kagome. "Miroku what are you doing?" The brown haired girl asked fersally."N..othing."Miroku shuttered. "Oh and just who might you be?" The girl was looking at Kagome now."I just happen to be 'Roku's cousin Kagome." Kagome said looking at the girl. The girls face changed into a smile. "Oh well hi then my name is Sango Tajii nice to meet you. Oh and this guy behind me is InuYasha Tashio." Sango said pointing at the guy behind her."Hey Sango whats your dorm room number?" Kagome asked. "176" Sango replied. Kagome looked at her slip a smile spread across her face. "I got room number 176!" Kagome exclaimed. Kagome and Sango jumped around excitaly. "That means you will be also sharing a room with me and InuYasha." Miroku added. Kagome goaned "Oh come on I grow up in the same room with you we even shared a room till we were like 12 years old." Kagome said. Sango laughed. "Hey lets compare our scedules. Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and InuYasha all looked at their scudules.

Kagome:

1st period. Homeroom. Mrs.Morgan 6:30 am 2 7:30 am 2nd period.S.S ,Mrs.Thompsan 7:45 am 2 8:30 am 3rd period.Math,Mrs.Hepner 8:50 am 2 9:40am 4th period.Reading and Launguage Arts,Mrs.Yumi 9:50 am 2 10:55align"left"strong 5th period.Lunch 11:00am 2 12:00pm 6th period.Band,Music 12:10 pm 2 1:20 7 th period.P.E 1:30pm 2 2:20 pm 8th period. Free Time or study Hall Art etc. 2:25 2 3:30 pm

Sango:

1st period.Homeroom.Mrs.Morgan 6:30 2 7:30 am 2nd period.S.S.,Mrs.Thompsan 7:45 2 8:30am 3 rd period.Math,Mrs.Hepner 8:50 am 2 9:40 am 4th period.Reading and Language Arts.Mrs.Yumi 9:50 2 10:55 am 5th period.Lunch 11:00 am 2 12:00pm 6th period.Band or Music 12:10pm 2 1:20 pm 7th period P.E 1:30 pm 2 2:20 pm 8th period. Free Time,Study Hall,Art,etc. 2:25 2 3:30 pm

InuYasha:

1st Period: Homeroom: Mr. Yumo 2nd Period: Reading and Language Arts: Mrs. Yumi 3rd Period: Math: Mrs. Hepner 4th Period: Free Time, Study Hall, Art, etc.  
5th Period: Lunch 6th Period: Band 7th Period: Social Studies: Mrs. Thompsan 8th Period: P.E Miroku: 1st Period: Homeroom:

Mr.Yumo 2nd Period: Reading and Language Arts: Mrs. Yumi 3rd Period: Math: Mrs. Hepner 4th Period: Free Time, Study Hall, Art, etc.  
5th Period: Lunch 6th Period: Band 7th Period: Social Studies: Mrs. Thompsan 8th Period: P.E "Hmm not bad I guess."Sango said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Yea we have a few classes together."Miroku said sighing, "I shall miss you my dear Sango." "Stay. Away. From. Me"Sango said stepping away.  
"Awh. I see Miroku isn't getting any love tonight." A voice said from behind them.  
Girl:

img src"i59./albums/g307/akinaanimegurl93/anime animal girls/Serenety.jpg" border"0" alt"anime dog girl at night"  
Wearing:

img src"i271./albums/jj145/Luna636/PunkGirls/PunkAnimeGirl.jpg" border"0" alt"Punk girl-5"

"Caty? Whats up? I didn't know you were coming too!"Sango exclaimed hugging the girl.  
"Huh? Whose this?"Kagome asked. "Kagome this is InuYasha's sister Caty Tashio." Miroku explained.  
"Oh. I see. Its nice to meet you."Kagome said. Caty nodded her head, "The pleasure is all mine." "I haven't seen you in a while Cat! Where have you been?" Sango asked using her favorite nickname for her friend. Caty sweatdropped, "I'm a dog!" "Haha you sure are! Anyway where have you been?" She asked again.  
"Well Sesshy-kun dragged me to some training camp and like forced me to battle people. How rude right?■ Caty said as she leaned against the wall.  
⌠So that▓s where you guys went and didn▓t tell me!■ InuYasha exclaimed.  
⌠Yah pretty much.■ Caty said nodding her head simply.  
⌠So tell us Caty what room are you in?■ Kagome asked her.  
⌠Hmm┘..■ Caty mumbled looking at her paper, ⌠room 174.■ ⌠We are in room 176 so we will see you a lot.■ Sango said.  
⌠Awesome┘.yah my roommates are Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, Soifon, and Yoruichi. They are pretty cool.■ Caty said standing straight when someone called her name.  
⌠Yes? What is it Kurosaki?■ She said speaking to the much taller man before her. ⌠Hey Shorty┘..Rukia was looking for you. Something about demon┘..cat┘.and bunnies?■ Ichigo said looking confused for a moment.  
Caty was already running down the hall.  
⌠Rynn must have gotten a hold on something.■ InuYasha said shaking his head,  
⌠That demon cat of hers? Yea he's trouble┘.so InuYasha. Miroku. Are you guys going out for any sports?■ Ichigo asked.  
⌠I'm not sure. Maybe football or softball┘.■ Miroku said.  
⌠I know Caty is going out for soccer. Trying for maybe striker.■ InuYasha said looking at Ichigo who grinned.  
⌠Well she'll have to beat Karin.■ Ichigo said smirking.  
⌠Caty has got this in the bag.■ InuYasha said surely. Ichigo and InuYasha glared at eachother.  
Miroku, Sango, and Kagome watched as sparks formed between them.  
⌠Haha┘umm guys we should get going┘.■ Kagome said nervously. ⌠Kagome is right! We have to get ready! Caty said she'll take us to the party tonight if we hurry!■ Sango exclaimed looking down at her watch.  
Ichigo turned away from InuYasha and looked at them. ⌠Oh yah. Rangiku Matsumoto is having a BIG party.■ Ichigo said staring at them. They had confused looks on their faces.  
⌠Why?■ Miroku asked what everyone was thinking.  
⌠Ya know I asked the same thing. She said she doesn't need a reason. But anyway its at that new restaurant on campus┘.the uh I think its called The Black Jewel┘.weird right? Its owned by Orihime Inoue's Aunt and Uncle.■ Ichigo explained to them. Sango sweatdropped from the information. ⌠Ok so does Inoue know that there is going to be this party?■ She asked.  
Ichigo shrugged, ⌠I guess we will find out.■ ⌠What time does this party start?■ InuYasha asked speaking up. ⌠At 8. Just say your with Caty. They should let you in.■ ⌠There is a list?■ Miroku asked surprised.  
⌠Yup I think so. Its supposed to be BIG remember! Any who I gotta go get ready. See yah.■ Ichigo said before walking off.  
⌠So are we going to go or what?■ Kagome asked as they began walking to their room.  
⌠Defiantly! We can introduce you to everyone there.■ Sango said as she hurried to the elevator. They quickly followed her as they filled into the small room. ⌠Alright Kagome, welcome to your new home!■ Miroku said as he swung the door open. The room was big, with posters and pictures all on the walls. In the corner was a very, large stereo, and in the front of the couch had a plasma screen t.v. ⌠Wow this is amazing!■ Kagome exclaimed happily. ⌠You think this is amazing? This is just the standard room! Wait until you see Cat's room!■ Sango said flipping herself onto the couch.  
⌠Yeah! I don't get that! How come Sesshomaru and Caty get like these big, fancy, nice rooms while I'm stuck with this?!■ InuYasha complaned. ⌠Because you would probably break everything.■ Caty said from the doorway. ⌠Hey did you figure out what was going on with Rynn?■ InuYasha asked smirking. Caty paled and blushed gently, ⌠Lets just say he found some personal items of Rukia's■ ⌠Nevermind I don't want to know.■ InuYasha said looking away.  
⌠Anyway I'm here to kidnap Sango and Kagome for a while.■ She said boredly. ⌠Well you don't seem to happy bout that.■ Sango said jokingly. Caty grinned, ⌠Yes well at the party┘.I told you about the party right?■ They nodded their heads, ⌠Well actually Kurosaki told us.■ InuYasha stated rolling his eyes.  
⌠Great then I won't have to explain it to you! But I need the girls to come with me.■ She said grabbing on the Sango and Kagome before walking out.  
⌠Uh? Caty what is this all about?■ Sango asked as Caty threw them into the elevator. ⌠Nothin┘.so there is going to be karaoke and the band is playing.■ Caty said nervously. Caty, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku formed a band called The Black Dragons last year, and where a big hit among the students. ⌠WHAT?? Does InuYasha and Miroku know about this?■ Sango asked angrily. ⌠About that┘ I was hoping to tell them when Ran-chan introduces us.■ Caty said sheepishly. Sango rolled her eyes and they both started giggling uncontrollably.  
⌠Also Koga may be helping us with it too.■ She added. Sango nodded her head in understanding. ⌠So then why did you bring us out here?■ Kagome asked confused. Caty smirked, ⌠Because sweet, innocent Kagome. We are sneaking out of campus.■ Sango smirked too, ⌠Yesss I was wondering when this would happen!■ Kagome looked nervous for a moment, ⌠Won't we get in trouble though?■ ⌠That's why its called sneaking princess.■ Caty said giggling grabbing Sango and Kagome's hand and bringing them to the outside of the campus. ⌠Ok what time is it?■ Caty asked the other two girls quietly. ⌠4:23■ Kagome answered. ⌠Ok so we have some time to get there and back. My car is behind the gate so we're good.■ Caty said before she walked confintatly through the still crowd of students who finished class.  
⌠Caty are you sure we can just walk out?■ Kagome asked glancing at the girl quickly. ⌠Yup. Pretty sure. But just in case┘..hey Yoruichi! Listen can you and Soifon cover for us? We are going to pick up stuff for the party k?■ Caty asked a girl with dark skin, purple hair high in a pony-tail, and gold eyes. ⌠Sure no problem.■ Yoruichi answered.  
⌠Thanks. Alright we out!■ Caty cheered as we walked over to the gate.  
Kagome and Sango stealthily jumped over the gate when no one was looking. They cheered once they got on the other side. Caty giggled as she opened the gate, and let herself out.  
Kagome and Sango sweat dropped as they followed Caty to the car. ⌠Time.■ Caty asked as she unlocked her black mercadez, and jumped in.  
⌠4:40■ Kagome answered.  
⌠Mission: Get to Mall Status: In Progress.■ Caty said as she started the car, and drove to the mall.

Campus:  
7:30 ⌠Name.■ The bouncer commanded as the girls walked up.  
⌠Hey Bankotsu.■ Caty said casually. ⌠Caty why can't you take me serious for once?■ Bankotsu whined as he looked at the paper, and let them in. ⌠Oh and by the way InuYasha and Miroku are looking for you┘.and they don't seem to happy might I add.■ Bankotsu called to her. Caty nodded her head in return.  
The girls walked around until they heard someone call out for Caty.  
⌠Oh hey Ran-chan whats up?■ Caty asked the much taller girl. The girl had redish hair and had very large breast. ⌠Nothing much. Soifon and Yoruichi were telling me you sneaked out.■ Rangiku said eyeing her. Caty mentally grinned, ⌠Oh yeah.■ ⌠Kagome this is Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku this is Kagome Higurashi she is new here.■ Caty said shoving Kagome infront of her.  
⌠Um excuse me. I hope you are all having fun.■ Orihime said from the stage. Rangiku grew an irk mark, ⌠Hey this is MY party! Not yours MINE!■ She shouted angrily. People sweat dropped as they watched her.  
⌠Hehe yah. I hope you are all having fun at Rangiku's party.■ Orihime said nervously. Rangiku nodded in approval before taking off towards the stage. Once there she cleared her throat, ⌠Excuse but the entertainment is here so I will now present you The Black Dragons!■ She exclaimed as people cheered. Caty sweatdropped as she walked to the stage followed by InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. ⌠Alright are you all having fun tonight?!■ InuYasha exclaimed into the microphone. People cheered wildly as InuYasha and Miroku were going crazy, yelling into the microphones. ⌠Ok this first song is called Boom Its On!■ (Ying Yang Twins Own it!)

Miroku and InuYasha Intro:

(Airplane taking off in background  
Miiiiaaaaaaammmmmiiiiiiii... echo  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

Hook  
Caty (InuYasha)

BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT?!)

Miroku Verse One - Trick Daddy  
Half step pussy ass n  
Why you lookin' at a n like you wanna run one wit' me?  
I got my big gun wit' me don't feel like doofin' I feel like shootin' FOOL!  
And I don't like your attitude You do shit that dem hoes on a rag'll do Ol' faggot, you better watch your mouth Fo' I be in front yo' house, when yo' ass come out Ol' bitch ass, hold another n dick ass, BITCH ASS, N!  
Keep lookin' at a n like you gonna tell somethin'  
I'll fuck around and, kill ya!  
So now that you set you ready, YO!  
If this shit get silly I'm lettin' it go First scrito in the front seat You ever come my way, it's gon' be gunplay HEEEYYY... I ride wit' a AK, get high and spit five out the AK Ok, let a n play and watch T-Double-D knock ya ass of the free seat All my Dade County Chevy boys, who drive candy toys and tolt guns galore And treat the Hummer like a Tonka toy Got shit you nz ain't seen before Caty (InuYasha)  
Hook  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
InuYasha Verse Two - D-Roc  
Ying Yang and the T-Double-D We, in this motherfucker crunk in this motherfucker And our n wit' a Miami boy And I still like to play wit' my Tonka toy I'm a Toys R Us kid, yes I is You can't be serious, yes I is You think i'm playin' than ask my brother You still don't believe me than ask my mother Because I love my gun, I play wit' my gun Have fun wit' my gun, have sex wit' my gun And I don't put a motherfucker out for fun 'Cause I ain't funna' get ya ass tryin' to run I'ma bust one time, bust two times And the third time yo' ass is mine Go down for the count, 'He can't get up'  
DAMN! he fell and he can't get up!  
Caty (Miroku)  
Hook  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
Miroku

Verse Three - Kaine  
You a soft mo'fucka, a fag mo'fucka If you mad 'cause you like you never had mo'fucka Fuck yo' ass mo'fucka, that's the past mo'fucka And I know the fact make ya mad mo'fucka It iiiss... what I thought n think it ain't And the T-Double-D, we bolo FUCK hoes nz ride by my Dolo Get the keys to my car, and I jump in Hit the Liquor store, buy my Cigars and 'gen Get drunk and I'm off in the wind Lookin' for a itty bitty pretty that could hold a sin

Caty Bridge  
We smokin', and ridin'  
Don't tell nobody be quiet Might cut it lil' butt it Can't let this shit get ugly Sango (InuYasha)  
Hook  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! it's on, bitch n we'll rock yo dome BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
BOOM!! bitch what's happnin'? (WHAT)  
Caty and Sango Outro  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey Oh my god, from the south to the bottom Trick Daddy Dollaz, Ying Yang Twins, beatin' ass Collipark Music Incorpertated This that next level right here, it's that crunk party All these nz doin' crunk music, we crunk party n  
Be original wit' it, Hey man who really run the south?

People cheered excitedly as they danced around.  
⌠Wow they are pretty good.■ Kagome said amazed at their singing. ⌠Yeah Caty has been singing since as long as we known her.■ Voices said behind her. Kagome turned and saw a man with dark red hair, with tattoos on his body, and another man that was about as taller as Caty with white spiky hair, and green eyes.  
⌠Who are you?■ Kagome asked them in wonder.

⌠My name is Abarai Renji, and this is Hitsugaya Toshiro.■ The boy named Renji said as he looked down at her.  
⌠My name is Kagome Higurashi.■ She said shaking their hands.  
⌠I see you have met some of the guys.■ Caty said appearing behind her. ⌠Hey Caty whats up?■ Toshiro asked her.  
⌠Oh hey Hitsu-kun. Mm nothing much chillin I guess.■ She said smirking as he got an irk mark. ⌠Oh Kagome lets introduce you to everyone.■ Caty said as she dragged Kagome across the room. Into a large room that said V.I.P above it. ⌠Guys this is Kagome HIgurashi. She is new. So BE NICE!■ Caty said introducing everyone.

img src"i137./albums/q228/chrecand15/Bleachgirls.jpg" border"0" alt"Bleach girls"

(top left: Yoruichi, Rangiku, Rukia, Nemu)

img src"i36./albums/e43/LordTyrano/1188180352186.png" border"0" alt"bleach shinigami girls"  
img src"i111./albums/n154/annalovesyoh/bleach/BLEACHBoysbynekozumi.jpg" border"0" alt"Bleach"

img src"i81./albums/j230/firebird13/inuyasha.jpg" border"0" alt"inuyasha group"

Once Caty was finished introducing everyone it was time to head back to the dorms. Well actually the police were called because of the noise, and everyone had to run away. Kagome settled into bed at 3:30 in the morning ready to fall asleep when┘.  
Tap tap tap tap tap┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘ Yes it was going to be a grea--tap tap tap tap ta-CRACK! ⌠Uh? Opps?■ Caty said pushing the rest of the glass piece aside, and sat on the bed poking Kagome fiercely. ⌠Caty? What are you doing here?■ Kagome asked surprised.  
⌠Lettme see your schedule!■ She commanded grabbing Kagome's schedule from the bedside.  
She looked it over quickly. ⌠Well I have some of your classes. The only people I have all the classes with are Renji, Yoruichi, Soifon, Ichigo, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu. This should go well.■ Caty said sighing in defeat. ⌠Caty what are you doing here? How did you get here from the window? It's the 3rd floor. And your bedroom is two doors away!■ Kagome exclaimed at the girl who looked at her blankly. ⌠Umm I wanted to get excersise?■ Caty answered almost asking herself.  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the girl, ⌠That's the best excuse you could come up with?■ ⌠Well sorry that I wanted a little excitement!■ Caty exclaimed, ⌠And besides the po-pos are everywhere!■ ⌠Po-pos?■ Kagome asked confused.  
⌠Yah know. The po-pos! The 5-0, the pigs, the heat!, Donut Monsters! Gosh! Don't you ever watch movies or t.v?■ Caty said explaining to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. ⌠What time is it anyway?■ Caty asked.  
⌠3:50 a.m.■ Kagome sighed sadly. Caty seemed shocked.  
⌠Good God girl! What are you still doing up? Off to bed NOW!!■ Caty exclaimed.  
⌠Well I was going to bed but then you woke me up by breaking the window! Which you WILL fix!■ Kagome exclaimed.  
⌠LoL Your funny Kags! Haha Roflmao! Lol! Ttfn ttyl!■ Caty called jumping back out the window.  
Kagome sighed in defeat and went back to bed. For tommarow was her first day at school.

"Kagome? Kagome? Wake up..." Sango said leaning over Kagome's lifeless body.  
"Sango lets go we are going to be late!" InuYasha exclaimed from the living room.  
"But Kagome is asleep and I don't wanna wake her up!" Sango said arguing with him. InuYasha growled as he walked into the room, and flipped the bed over.  
"Ahh!" Kagome shrieked as the bed fell on top of her. Sango grew a sweat drop as she watch InuYasha howl with laughter.  
"Whats going on?" Miroku asked as he and Caty walked in.  
"I'm waking Kagome up." InuYasha said simply.  
"Yah Thanks. This is defiantly better then the alarm clock." Kagome said sarcasticly.  
"Well if you would wake up on time we wouldn't have this problem!" InuYasha exclaimed as Kagome and him began arguing. "SHUT UP!" Caty yelled. InuYasha and Kagome yell backwards in terror. Caty glared at them, "Listen you can disgust this AFTER we get to class! Do I Make Myself Clear?" InuYasha and Kagome nodded their heads quickly. "I said DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Caty said yelling at them.  
"C-c-crystel." InuYasha studdered.  
"What he said!" Kagome said nodding her head. Caty's glare turned into a bright smile, "Well thats great then! Lets get to class!" Everyone nodded their heads and walked out of the dormetry to the main building.  
"Ok so where is everyone going?" Miroku asked as they walked in.  
"I have homeroom with Mrs. Morgan." Sango answered.  
"So do I." Kagome said.  
"Ok I have Mr. Yumo for homeroom with InuYasha." Miroku said looking at InuYasha.  
"Hey don't forget me!" Caty said punching him in the arm. "Your in our class too?" InuYasha asked. "Damn Straight!" Caty said smirking, "Along with Renji, Yoruichi, Soifon, Ichigo, Bankotsu, and Sesshomaru"  
"Ichigo and Sesshomaru! Wow! Thats just greatttt!" InuYasha said rolling his eyes.  
Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg The 5 minute warning bell went off.  
"Gotta go peace!" Caty said as she grabbed InuYasha and Miroku by their hoodies, and dragged them to class.  
Kagome and Sango left to theirs after they watch InuYasha and Miroku gasping for air, after all Caty had them by the hoods.

Hoomroom with Mr. Yumo Caty's POV:  
I finally finished dragging InuYasha and Miroku to class right as the bell rang again.  
"Ahh InuYasha and Miroku just in time too. Welcome back aswell Ms. Tashio." Mr. Yumo spoke from his desk.  
"Its nice to be back." I said as I dropped InuYasha in their seats.  
Mr. Yumo stood up, "Now class I had a report last night about a party. You all know you are not aloud to have partys unless you get permission from your dean. Now I'm pretty sure you all were there." "Not all of use sir. There was a list." A girl said from the back.  
"Ah tell me Ms. Fumiwaki were you there?" Mr. Yumo asked the pale girl.  
"Yea Kikyo were you there?" Miroku asked her.  
Kikyo nodded her head, "Hai. I was." "Do you know who started this party?" Mr. Yumo asked.  
"Iie." Kikyo said shaking her head.  
'Thanks Kikyo.' I thought as I watched her shake her head again.

After Class Still Caty's POV "Thanks Kikyo!" I exclaimed as I hugged the girl.  
"Yeah no problem. You owe me!" She chuckled. I always thought of Kikyo as a older sister even though she could be cold at times.  
"Come on. What class do you have next?" I asked her.  
"Social Studies." She said looking at her schedule. "I have Reading. But I know someone that has that class with you." I said as I dragged her off to go find everyone.  
"Hey Kagome!" I exclaimed as I saw the girl that in a way looked like Kikyo.  
"Oh hey Caty whats up?" Kagome asked as she looked between me and Kikyo.  
"Kagome I would like to introduce you to Kikyo. Kikyo Fumiwaki this is Kagome Higurashi." I said.  
"Nice to meet you." Kagome said giving the girl a bright smile.  
"Likewise." Kikyo said giving Kagome a nod of her head.  
"Listen Caty I got to get going to class. I'll talk to you in math ok?" Kikyo said as she turned away from Kagome.  
I nodded my head at her. 'Well they could have been more excited to meet eachother. But I mean I didn't expect them to have smiles and laughter.' I thought with a sweat drop.  
Kikyo nodded her head back and walked off.  
"Kikyo hates me doesn't she?" Kagome asked. "Its not that she hates...its just because...she uhhh...doesn't know you..." I answered.  
'Its not that she hates you its just because she doesn't know you.' I thought shaking my head.  
"Well ok then whatever you say." Kagome said uncertianly. We went off to our different classes.

Skip to Lunch.  
Yoruichi, Soifon, and I walked away with our lunches to the outside.  
"Ok guys this is very critical. Where I sit reflects on the rest of my life." I said nervously.  
Yoruichi rolled her eyes, and walked off with Soifon and sat down under a cherry blossom tree.  
"Or I can just sit with you guys." I said with a sweat drop. I sat down next to them. Yoruichi looked over at me, "So Caty the Christmas Dance is 2 months away, and I was wondering"  
"Sorry Yoruichi. I only go with dudes." I said giggling. Soifon giggled gently. Yoruichi started laughing, "Haha no. I was wondering who you planned on going with?" "Uh I don't know...I'll wait and see I guess. All else fails I'll just drag Renji, Hitsugaya, or Bankotsu with me." I said grinning.  
Soifon grinned, "Yah that works too." "Hey girls whats up?" Sango said followed by Kagome and the guys.  
"Last time I checked it was the sky." I said sacasticly. The guys laughed.  
"Ah sister sarcastic as ever arn't you?" Sesshomaru said from behind me.  
"Oh Sessy-kun whats up?" I said laying down on my back. "Nothing." He answered sitting down next to me followed by Bankotsu, Bankotsu's brothers, Renji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Hinamori.  
"Woah what the hell are you doing!" InuYasha exclaimed at his brother.  
"Sitting." Bankotsu said simply.  
InuYasha glared at them. "Hey where is Rukia?" I asked looking around for the girl.  
"Up here." Rukia said from one of the branches.  
"Heyyyy..." I said nervously. 'Wow I really need to train my senses better.' "So what do you plan on doing for the Christmas dance Yoruichi?" I asked her getting back to the original convorsation. "I'm not sure. But whats about you, me, and the girls make a deal?" She asked.  
"Sure what kind?" I asked. "Whoever doesn't get dates we go together. Deal?" She said sticking her pinky out.  
"Deal." Soifon and I agreed doing a 3-way pinky promise.  
"I have an idea who I want to go with." Kagome said speaking up.  
"Oh who is that Kagome?" Rangiku asked. "I can't say." She blushed.  
"Why is he in this group?" I asked smirking.  
Kagome nodded her head blushing.  
My smirk grew bigger as I watched her figit around.  
I stood up and dragged her away from everyone.  
"Ok so spillllllllllllllllllllllll." I grinned. Kagome blushed and seemed nervous, "Uh I am hoping InuYasha would take me"  
"Really? Oh Kagome thats great!" I exclaimed hugging the girl. 'Too bad Kikyo likes him too. This SHOULD NOT go well...' I thought with disapointment.  
"Yeah I guess...do you think maybe you could find out if he likes me or not?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
"Sure! But I have to tell Miroku though. He can pester InuYasha more then I can seeing as you all live together." I pondered.  
"Fine. But only Miroku." Kagome agreed. I nodded my head as I came and sat back down inbetween Toshiro and Yoruichi. Sesshomaru was gone. "Hey what happened to Sessy?" I asked looking around for him. "He left. Something about needing to find someone." Rukia said from her post in the tree.  
"He didn't look to happy either." Renji smirked. "Any way Miroku I need to talk to you." I said to him.  
"Right now?" He asked drinking his tea. "Right now." I said grabbing his hoodie. "Hey why is it always my hood?? I can walk you know!" He exclaimed as I dragged him.  
"Ok here is the deal." I said sitting indian style infront of him. "Oh and what would that be?" He asked grinning.  
"Well I found out who Kagome likes." I said to him.  
"Is it me? I knew she would come around!" He exclaimed happily.  
"Uh no she likes InuYasha." I said to Miroku whose grin whidend. "Really? Thats wonderful!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes to bad Kikyo has a thing for him too." I said seriously. Miroku's smile fell.  
"And InuYasha likes them both...this could prove trouble." He said looking back at everyone.  
"And it may cause a catfight." I said as we put our chin in our hands, and thought. Suddently the ground started shaking. "Ahh!" Kagome yelled holding onto InuYasha.  
Miroku and I looked at eachother before running back over to them. "Demons!" A student screamed as she runned past us.  
"A lot of us are." I said to her.  
"I know but these are BIG! And they are EVIL!" She shouted and took off again. InuYasha and I sweat dropped.  
"Well this should prove fun." Bankotsu grinned standing up.  
"I say we run." Miroku said to InuYasha.  
"What?! You can't just run!" InuYasha exclaimed to him.  
"Surely I can if they are big and there is more then one. Its irractionaly. Its impossible. Its against my religion." Miroku said nodding his head.  
"You ought to be arrested." Bankotsu stated.  
"Uh guys they are coming this way!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Lets go Miroku!" I exclaimed and grabbing onto his wrist. "Guys hold on! We are not even dressed properly to attack these demons!" Renji exclaimed. We all stopped and looked at eachother.  
"To the gym!" Bankotsu shouted. We ran to the gym's lockerrooms and changed into our battle oufits. "Alright lets do some damage!" Ichigo exclaimed as we ran back outside towards the demons. "Wind Scar!" InuYasha exclaimed as he released Wind Scar on one. The demon merly growled at him.  
"You mean. It didn't even hurt him?!" Miroku exclaimed shocked.  
"Hit the Mark!" Kagome shouted releashing a arrow. The demon turned its attention to Kagome angrly. "Dragon Thunder!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"Freeze, Ice Wolf!" I shouted. We let our attacks go at the same time. The demon froze, but then melted the ice on his body to water. Then Bankotsu's Thunder hit.  
"ARRGGGGHHHHH!! (sounds like a pioret. lol)" The demon shouted as it was turned to dust.  
"So we use combo attacks ay." I stated, "hey InuYasha lets do it." I said to my brother.  
"Right!" He exclaimed standing next to me.  
"Ashes to Ashes"  
"Dust to Dust"  
"Lets show them why"  
"Not to mess with us"  
We took out our swords as we swun quickly at the demons slicing two in half.  
"Not to bad." Renji stated.  
"Only three more left." Sango said looking at them. "Here I have an idea. Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouted as he pointed it behind one demon. Rocks came from out of the earth.  
"Now Sango!" He exclaimed.  
"Right. Hirikotsu!" She shouted throwing her weapon.  
The rocks bashed into the demon while her boomerang smashed his head.  
"Nice going you two." I said to them as Sango retrieved her weapon.  
"Dragon Strike." Sesshomaru said mototone appearing beside me.  
"Of course only you could take out a giant demon by yourself." I said rolling my eyes.  
"You probably could too you know." Sesshomaru said. The demon growled as he grabbed onto Kagome. "Ahh!" She shouted. The demon sqeezed hardly.  
"InuYasha use your Wind Scar!" I shouted to him.  
"Why? I might hurt Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed back.  
"Just trust me!" I said.  
"Fine Wind Scar!" He shouted. An arrow whizzed past our heads as it followed the Wind Scar to its target.  
The arrow and Wind Scar hit, as I jumped to catch Kagome.  
After the demon disinagrated we all turned to see who shot that arrow.  
"Kikyo!" I exclaimed running to her.  
"Nice shot!" "You were awsome"  
Kagome looked down and turned away.  
'Hey I wonder whats up with her.' I thought as I followed her to the cherry blossom tree.  
"Hey Kagome whats wrong?" I asked.  
"I don't know I guess." Kagome said looking away.  
"Yes you do!" I exclaimed to her.  
"Well. I didn't even get a chance to destroy a demon. And right when I was about to Kikyo came in." Kagome said unhappily.  
"Yeah so? We destroyed the demons. Thats all that really matters." I said to her.  
"Hey you two ok?" InuYasha asked with his arm slung around Kikyo's shoulder, and her holding him up.  
"Fine." Kagome said glaring at the two and walking off.  
"Whats up with her?" Ichigo asked.  
"Nothing. So whats with the arm?" I asked Kikyo.  
"InuYasha spraned his ankle." Kikyo said letting go of InuYasha. "Oww!" InuYasha exclaimed grabbing onto Sango.  
"Gee lets hope Kagome doesn't come back now. She'd hate Kikyo AND Sango." Miroku said whispering to me.  
"There there InuYasha. Lets get you back to the room so Caty can fix you up." Sango said helping him.  
"Now Kagome is defiantly going to see." I said shaking my head.  
"Why does she care? Don't tell me she likes him." Kikyo asked walking over.  
"Hey you figured out by yourself." I stated to her. Kikyo nodded her head.  
"Well just to let you know. I am hoping that InuYasha will ask me to the dance." Kikyo said.  
"Ok." Miroku said. "C' mon lets go help my brother." I said as we followed everyone.

Dorm Room:  
"OWWWW!!" InuYasha exclaimed as I twisted his foot.  
"Yup its defiantly broken." I stated.  
"Gee thanks for proving that." InuYasha said sarcasticly. "Carefull or I might just have to break your other ankle." I said smirking.  
"Can you just fix it please." InuYasha asked hopefully.  
"Yea Yeah." I said my hand glowing a bluish color. "There you go bro!" I exclaimed happily to him.

"Thanks sis." He thanked me. "So InuYasha now that there is no one in the room except us...tell me who do you plan on going to the Christmas Dance with?" I asked him.  
"Uh I don't know. Maybe Kikyo or Kagome I'm not sure." He said confused.  
"Well what if I told you that someone liked you." I said.  
"Um who?" He asked.  
"I can't say." I grinned.  
"Oh come on!" InuYasha exclaimed unhappily, "Ok fine I think I might ask"  
CLIFFY:  
Lol ok this is the first chapter! R&R or something! Oh and sorry if its messed up...


End file.
